Party Boys
by VHS Chick
Summary: Drake starts hanging out with the wrong people.He's drinking and partying alot. But when tragedy strikes he realizes he cant go on like that.He meets Camdyn and falls in love.But her ex bf is following her.Can Drake stop another tragedy?Or will he cause 1
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Drake Parker was in the process of sneaking in his house when his brother flipped on the lights.

"Drake. Where have you been? It's after 2 A.M." Josh stated.

"Don't wake up Mom and Dad." Drake whispered.

"I will wake them up unless you tell me where you were."

"I was out ok?"

"No. No it's not ok. This is the third time this week you have missed curfew."

"Josh, its no big deal. You are over-reacting. Now can we please just go to our room and get to bed before Mom and Dad wake up and I get in trouble?"

Josh reluctantly agreed. Once they reached the room the questions from Josh continued.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I was just out with some friends."

"Which friends?"

"You make it sound like I don't have any. What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you have came in late nearly every night this week. Now I want some answers. Honest ones. Who were you with?"

"Alright. I was with Bailey Cruz, Carter Isaacs, and Trent Wilkins. There are you happy now?"

"What were you doing?"

"Just having fun. Can we drop it now?

"No. They do not have the best reputation at school."

"You don't even know them. So stop being so judgmental."

"Drake I just-"

"I don't want to hear it Josh. Now leave me alone so I can get some sleep."

Josh fell silent. He turned out the light and got into his bed and went to sleep.

I am so tired of him always being up in my business everyday. Just because he doesn't want to have fun doesn't mean he needs to go and ruin it for those of us who do. Drake thought to himself as he lay down.

**Next day:**

The sound of his alarm clock disturbed Drake from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Josh was already ready to go. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed for school.

"Listen about last night. I wasn't being judgmental. I was just concerned because of some of the things I've heard about them. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'm sorry if I offended you." Josh told his brother.

"It's alright. I was just tired last night when I came in. I probably shouldn't have been so grumpy to you last night. I'm sorry too. So are we ready to leave for school now?"

"Yeah I think we are. Lets go."

Once the boys were at school they went their separate ways. Josh went to go find Mindy and Drake went with Carter.

"So Drake. You up for another party tonight?" Carter asked as they turned the corner.

Drake was hesitant at first. He knew he was going to get caught if he kept sneaking in late at night. He couldn't let his parents find out about it.

"Yeah. Definitely. What time?" he answered.

"7:00. It's at 2484 Brooklyn Drive. Do you know where that is?"

"Yea I don't live far from it. I'll be there."

"Alright cool. But hey I have to go find Bailey and Trent and give them the heads up about this."

Drake went to his locker to go get his books for his first class.

**Mindy's Locker:**

Josh walked up behind Mindy and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Hey." She said back to him.

"Listen can I talk to you?"

"Oh this cant be good. Is it about us?"

"No it's nothing like that. Its about Drake."

"Well yeah of course you can talk to me. What is it?"

"I'm worried about him."

"Why? What's going on with him?"

"He's been hanging out with Trent Wilkins, Bailey Cruz, and Carter Isaacs a lot lately. He came in after two A.M. last night. I'm worried he's drinking."

"Drake may not be the smartest kid here but I think he is smart enough not to do that."

"Yeah maybe you're right. But I think the next time he goes out I'm going to follow him to see where he goes and what he's doing."

"That might be a good idea. I mean I'm sure he's not doing anything but just to make sure you better go check it out."

"Well I better get to class. I'll see you at lunch." Josh said giving Mindy a kiss and making his way down the hall.

By the time the school day was over Josh was getting nervous about following Drake. If he got caught he would never tell Josh anything ever again. The sound of Drake opening the car door jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Josh asked as soon as Drake was settled in the car.

"Yeah actually I do. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just thought we could go see the new movie that came out today."

"Sorry I made plans with Carter. Rain check?"

"Yeah. Some other time." Josh started the car and drove home.

**Back home:**

"Mom, can I borrow your car tonight?" Drake asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to the mall to hang out with some of my friends from school."

"Yeah I guess it's alright with me. But just be home before 12."

"Don't worry I will."

Drake headed to his room to get ready.

Josh made sure Drake was out of earshot before talking to Walter.

"Dad, can I use the car tonight?"

"What for son?"

"I'm just going to the Premiere to see a movie."

"Alright."

"Thanks Dad."

Josh didn't like lying to his dad but he couldn't tell them the truth. Not yet. At least not until he found out what was really going on with Drake.

Drake came back and grabbed the keys.

"Bye I'm leaving." He said as he headed out the door.

Josh waited until he saw the car back up out of the driveway.

"Yeah I better get going if I want to make the start of the movie."

He got in the car and began to follow Drake.

**A\n- this is my first attempt at a Drake and Josh fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Josh had no idea where Drake was going. He had never been down that street before. Trees lined the driveways of nearly every house they passed. Josh saw Drake make a right turn into a driveway. Josh stopped on the side of the street, not wanting Drake to know he was followed. He waited until Drake was in the house until he got out of the car. He walked toward the brick house. As he got closer he heard loud music.

He walked in the door and looked around to see if he could find Drake anywhere. He walked through the brightly colored hallway in search of his brother. He turned the corner and there he was. Taking down shots of vodka with Bailey. Josh stopped. He didn't know what to do.

If I go up to him and confront him about this he will get mad and God only knows what that would do. If I don't, he could get totally wasted and try to drive. Josh thought.

He walked to a less crowded part of the house and called his parents.

"Hello?" Came the response from the other end of the line.

"Dad. I just called to tell you that I'll be staying the night at a friends house tonight."

"Aren't you at a movie?"

"Yeah, but he is here too and he asked if I could."

"Well I guess it's alright then."

"Ok thanks Dad."

He hung up the phone. Now all he had to do was find a way to make Drake call home and say he was at someone's house. It was the only way to save him from getting in trouble.

He walked over to Drake and tried to be as calm as possible.

"Drake." Josh said.

Drake turned around. He was taken aback.

"Josh what are you doing here?"

Josh could smell the alcohol on Drake's breath. It almost made him sick.

"I followed you. I wanted to find out what you were doing all the nights you came in late. Now I know."

Bailey passed Drake another shot.

"Josh you can't tell Mom and Dad."

"Don't worry I haven't. Yet. Now what you need to do if you don't want to get in trouble is before you get too drunk you need to call Mom and Dad and tell them you're staying with someone.

"Why they won't catch me." Drake said picking up the other glass.

Josh grabbed Drake's arm and slammed it back down on the table, causing the glass to tip over and spill.

"They will if I call them and let them know what's going on. And as soon as you walk through that door they will be the ones to catch you. Not me. Not this time. This time you will get caught. So what's it gonna be?"

Bailey decided he would put his thoughts into the conversation.

"Just leave the man alone and let him have fun with his drinking buddy."

Josh stepped over in front of Bailey.

Bailey was more built than Josh. He was about 6'3" with medium length brown hair. Not only did he look like trouble, he was trouble. But that wouldn't stop Josh from telling him to mind his own business.

"I was talking to Drake if you don't mind." Josh said sternly.

"I understand that. But like I said just leave him alone."

Josh looked Bailey in his cold blue eyes.

"He's my brother. I won't leave him alone when I know something bad could happen to him."

Drake stood up and pulled Josh aside.

"Alright I'll call them. Give me your phone." He told him.

"Where's yours at?"

"I left the house in such a hurry I accidentally left it sitting on my dresser."

Josh handed over his phone to his brother.

Drake walked off and left Josh standing there with Bailey.

After about three minutes Drake rounded the corner and handed Josh back his phone.

"Alright. I told them I was staying with Scotty."

"Thank you."

"Just be sure not to say anything when you get home."

"I'm not going home. I'm staying here with you."

"Why? I can take care of myself."

"I just wanna stay here to make sure you don't try to go somewhere while you're drunk."

"Alright, but just don't embarrass me."

Drake sat down and went to grab another shot.

"I think that's enough." Josh said.

Drake groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. I'll go get a beer."

Josh didn't much like the idea of him drinking beer either but it was less strong than whiskey. He would take whatever he could get.

Drake made his way through the crowd of people.

Good thing these people have a big house. Thought Drake

On his way to the living room he ran into Trent.

"Hey man. Like the party?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool."

"Well relax and grab yourself a beer. I gotta go find my girlfriend."

"See ya later."

Trent stepped aside to reveal a huge red cooler full of beer bottles.

He grabbed one and opened the bottle. He took a sip and set off to find out if anyone else that he knew was there.

As he was walking he realized he couldn't walk in a straight line. He had had a lot to drink. But he really didn't care. He was there to have fun and by all means he was going to have fun.

Josh had been sitting in the kitchen for about an hour when he thought he better go find Drake to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid.

Sure enough when Josh found him he was in the middle of the living room having a beer chugging contest with a brunette. He was already more than half way done with it. Drake slammed the bottle down on the table and threw up his arms as if he had won some great battle.

The people that were surrounding him yelled.

Drake was getting ready for another round with a different person when Josh grabbed him and pulled him over to the side.

"Oh hey Josh." Drake slurred.

Oh yeah he has definitely had enough drinks for one night. Josh thought to himself.

"Come on Drake. Let's get you upstairs before you end up passing out."

"I'm fine. Just…having…fun." He attempted to start another sentence but his body had other ideas in store for him.

Josh got him to a room and laid him down on the bed. He stayed there until Drake finally fell asleep. Josh looked at his watch. It was almost 2. He figured that he and Drake would go home around ten. No one would notice Drakes drunkenness because no one would be there. Megan would be at practice and both parents would be at work. That way Drake would have time to recuperate from the drinking. Josh lay down in the floor and set his watch to 10. And fell asleep.

**Reviews please. I want to know if I should continue this or just drop it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sound of his beeping watch woke Josh up. He stood up and attempted to get drake up.

"Drake, come on. We gotta get home now."

Drake rolled over and opened his eyes.

"What?"

"We have to leave. If you don't want mom and dad to find out where you were we have to get back to the house."

Drake tried to stand but was still a little tipsy from the previous night.

Josh pulled Drake to his feet.

"I'm going to be sick." Drake stated.

Josh rolled his eyes and helped Drake into the nearest bathroom.

Ten minutes later Drake finally emerged out of the bathroom.

"Can you manage to walk to the car without my help?"

"Yeah. I think so. But what are we going to do about dads car?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well If I go home with you in moms car, then how are we going to explain why dads car isn't there?"

"You're right. You can't drive. Wait, I'll call Mindy to come drive down here and drive dads car home. Then I'll drive her back here."

"Well that's a lot of back tracking but I guess we have no other choice in the matter."

Josh grabbed his cell phone and dialed Mindy's number.

Josh filled her in on the whole situation and let her know where they were. He hung up the phone and he and Drake went downstairs and out the door. Josh got the key to their dad's car and unlocked it. He threw the keys inside. He and Drake got in the car and drove home.

Josh unlocked the front door and waited for Mindy.

"Hey I'm gonna go up to the room and lay down." Drake said as soon as he walked in the door.

"Alright. I'll just wait here for Mindy."

Josh wasn't really concerned about Drake trying to leave. He was going to be passed out. But just in case he did get the bright idea to take off, Josh took the keys with him.

About twenty minutes later he saw Mindy pull up in his dad's car. He went outside and greeted her with a kiss.

"Well come on and I'll take you back to your car."

**Back in Drake and Josh's room.**

Drake was lying in his bed when he got the thought to check his cell phone for any messages or calls.

He picked it up and flipped it open.

_Seven missed calls and six voicemails. God, who wanted to talk to me that bad? _Drake thought to himself as he checked to see whom they were from.

All seven calls were from Bailey.

Drake called his voicemail box. The first message was from Bailey.

"Drake, you have to call me back as soon as you can. It's an emergency. It's serious."

He dialed the number back not even bothering to check the other five messages.

"Hello?" came a shaky voice from the other end of the line.

"Bailey, what did you call me seven times for?"

"Its Carter. It's bad Drake. Really bad."

"What is it? What the hell happened?" Drake said feeling his heartbeat get faster.

"Last night, after he left Carter was in a car accident." Bailey said trying to hold back tears.

"Well is he going to be alright?"

"It's not looking good for him right now. He has lost a lot of blood and he may have some internal bleeding. Possible brain damage. If he slips into a coma…it's all over for him. He won't come out of it. That's what the doctors have said."

"Was anyone with him?"

"No."

"Was there anyone else involved in it?"

"The people in the other car are fine. But when the two cars collided Carter's car skidded off the highway and rolled down a bank and crashed into a tree."

"What hospital is he at?"

"Sacramento Memorial. Room 187."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Drake closed his phone.

_I have to get to the hospital now._ Drake thought.

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. As he hit the last one he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. He picked himself up and ran to get the keys. When he got to the key tree he noticed the keys to his moms and dad's car were gone.

"Damn it!" Drake yelled.

He frantically grabbed the phone and dialed Josh's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Josh said.

"Josh you have to get home as fast as you can."

"Why what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain but please step on it. I need you to take me somewhere."

"Ok. I just dropped Mindy off and I'm about five minutes away from the house."

Drake hung up. He started pacing the floor. He ran his hands through his hair a few times. Finally falling to his knees in front of the couch, he did the only thing he knew to do at that point. Pray.

"God, please I'm begging you let Carter be alright. Don't let him die. Please don't let him die."

Drake continued repeating that as tears poured out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He was crying so hard that he didn't even hear Josh come in the door.

"Drake what's wrong. Where do you need me to take you so fast."

Drake stood to his feet.

"We have to get to Sacramento Memorial Hospital now. Carter is dying."

"Ok. Come on lets go."

Once in the car Josh asked Drake to explain the whole situation.

"After you left I decided to check my cell phone. I had seven missed calls and six voicemails. When I listened to the first message from Bailey I called him back and he told me that Carter was in a car accident last night and he may not make it."

Right as Josh was about to respond to him he looked over to the side and saw police cars and a tow truck pulling a car up from the bank.

Drake looked over at about the same time.

"God, that was Probably Carter." Drake sobbed.

The rest of the ride there was silent.

Once at the hospital the brothers jumped out of the car and ran as fast as they could into the entrance of the hospital. Drake looked on the doors to find the room numbers. He looked ahead and saw 187.

Drake stopped when he reached the door. He wasn't sure he was ready for what was on the other side of the door. But whatever it was he had to face it.

He looked at Josh.

"I'll just wait out here." Josh said.

Drake nodded his head and entered the room.

It was worse than he had imagined. Carter's mother was by his side holding his hand. His dad was sitting in a chair across from his bed staring blankly at his son.

"Mrs. Isaacs?" Drake said quietly.

She turned around and wiped the tears from her face.

"Hi, I'm Drake. I'm one of Carter's friends."

"Hello Drake. Thank you for coming." She said.

He managed to smile at her. He turned and saw Bailey over in the far corner. He walked over to him.

"Do his parents know he was drunk?" Drake whispered.

"Yeah. They found out about an hour or so ago from the doctor."

"If Carter makes it through this I swear I'll never drink again."

"Me either. I mean that could have very well been you or me.''

Just then Carter's heart rate dropped rapidly to a flat line. His mom screamed at the top of her lungs. Doctors came rushing into the room. His mom made her way down to the foot of the bed as the doctors performed CPR on Carter.

Drake walked over to the other side of Carter's bed so he could be by his side.

About thirty seconds later Carter's chest rose and his eyes opened wide. His eyes filled with tears as he screamed.

"Please don't let me die!"

He began taking very short and sharp breaths, fighting for every one of them until finally they stopped. CPR was again performed.

Three minutes later and still no sign of Carter starting to breathe.

The doctors stepped back.

"Call it." Said one.

"Time of Death 11:23 A.M."

**A\n- this chapter seemed a little weird to me. I tried my best to make it make sense but I don't know how good of a job I did on that, Just let me know with a review.**


End file.
